The present invention is directed generally to a system and method for lubricating components while preventing contamination of the surrounding area and re-capturing unused portions of lubricant for subsequent re-use.
At points during the assembly of various devices, it may be desirable or necessary to lubricate one or more individual components thereof. Lubrication may be necessary to proper subsequent operation of a device. Lubrication may also facilitate assembly by reducing installation force, which may result in reduced assembly cycle times and, thus, manufacturing costs.
It has been found that applying lubricants in the form of a fine mist or pressurized spray is one of the most effective ways to lubricate components, as a mist provides a more uniform distribution of lubricant. However, it has been found that the application of lubricants in the form of a fine mist can be difficult to control. When a mist is used within an open environment there may be overspray and subsequent contamination of other components (e.g., other device components that do not require lubrication). This results in a waste of lubricant, and may be detrimental to the inadvertently lubricated component(s). In addition, once the lubricant mist becomes airborne it may settle on the clothing or skin of an operator or other nearby personnel. Further, overspray may fall upon work surfaces, including platforms, flooring, or other work surfaces that may result in slippery conditions.